Spin Like Tops
by HolesNewsiesFreak
Summary: A girl named Tops becomes a Brooklyn newsie, but when things start to get confusing, will Tops be able to handle all the stress. OC's all around!


Woo my first real story!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies. I only own Tops and Bark.

Enjoy!!! 

____________________________

A newsie. Wake up everyday, buy "papes", and go out sell them all, eat lunch then sell the afternoon edition. And I have to do all of this while trying to keep the fact that I'm a girl a secret or there is going to be trouble. Joy.

A teenage girl was making her way to the docks, where the Brooklyn newsies were most likely to be on such a sunny day. Though to a passerby she did not look like girl. She was dressed like a boy and her curly brown hair was stuffed in her newsie hat atop her head. You would have to look closely to realize she was a girl, but many wondering the streets did not even spare her a second glance considering her tattered clothing.

She was almost at the docks now and could see all the newsies swimming and talking. She was nervous, but didn't show it. She had heard of the great Spot Conlon and all of the things he did. Apparently he was short, but his fighting skills made up for that. He was also a well known womanizer.

The girl was now only meters away from the newsies. They all noticed her, and one big guy walked up to her.

The guy eyed her suspiciously and questioned, "Who're you?"

She glared at him and answered "Why do you need t'know?"

He glared back. "Fine den, whaddya want?"

She sighed irritated "I need to talk with your leadah."

The guy seemed amused at her answer, "Oh ya do, now?"

"Yeah," she was getting impatient "I wanna become a newsie like you idiots."

The guy scowled at her "Listen kid, I don't like your attitude, so-"

"Shut it, Bark."

'Bark' must have recognized the voice because he immediately shut up and turned around.

She saw a boy shorter than Bark. He had a black newsie hat on but you could still see dirty blond hair sticking out the back. He was wearing brown slacks held up by red suspenders with a plaid shirt. In his hand was a gold tipped "pimp" cane and in his pocket was a wooden slingshot. The girl noticed his eyes were a sky blue with a hint of grey in them, and were eying her suspiciously, until he slowly smirked at her and her knees felt weak. 'He must be Spot with his looks and the way that Bark immediately shut up when he told him to' the girl thought.

"Come with me," Spot turned around and was about to walk towards the end of the dock, but paused and said "Bark you stay here." With that he began to walk down the docks where none of the other newsies were. The girl followed Spot until he stopped and sat down on a single crate.

"What's a goil like you doin down ere?"

The girl was surprised "How did you-"

Spot smirked at her "Not much get's past me, sweetheart."

The girl scowled at the name "Don't call me dat." Spot ignored the comment and asked "So what's your name, sweetheart?" The girl sighed irritated, but answered "Tops." "So Tops, like I asked befoah, what's a _**pretty **_goil like you doin down ere?" At this question Spot looked at Tops as if expecting her to blush or giggle, but instead she just rolled her eyes and sighed before looking at him "I…um…I wanted to become a newsie."

Spot was sure of his answer immediately. He liked Tops, she was pretty, and brave enough to call a big guy like Bark an idiot, she also didn't react the way other girls would have when he called her pretty. She was different. "Shoa"

"I mean ya don't- wait what?" Spot ignored her again and said "Well ya would be da only goil newsie here, but judgin' da way ya talked to Bark, you can probably pull trough (A/N: not a typo just don't pronounce the "th" sound in through)

Tops was surprised, The Spot Conlon actually complimented her. "Oh…um…thanks."

Spot stood up and said to her, "Well let's go tell the boys." he motioned her to follow and started to walk back to the boys.

Tops hesitated but followed "Um, ok."

__________________________________

YAY!!!! I finished the first chapter.

More to come soon if I can get over my disease of la-Z.D.D.

(for those of you who think that's an actual disease*which would be weird*it's not it just means I'm a major procrastinator w00t!!)

Bye

~Tops 


End file.
